


Grip

by seizure7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony was asked to sum up Loki in a single word, he would require a few minutes to collect his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is sort of old but I'm fond of it and I wrote it for tonyloki's birthday. I don't own marvel.**

If Tony was asked to sum up Loki in a single word, he would require a few minutes to collect his thoughts. 

Eventually he would settle upon ‘intense.’ 

He still held reservations against calling his lover a god with a capital G but Tony couldn’t deny that there was something out-worldly and ancient bottled into that imposing body. Loki’s mind spun faster and tighter than an unbound electron, creating new layers for every lap upon lap before skipping off to latch onto another connection. Conclusions could crystallize in a snap. 

Sometimes they were brilliant, sometimes they beyond obtuse. 

Then there was Loki’s heart. For a so-called frost giant, he was anything but frigid. Beneath his skin his soul was burning, always burning and burning. 

Loki’s kisses were sharp enough to sear Tony to the bone. Unconsciously or not, he always gripped him—his shoulder, his arm, his waist— with the possessive strength of a boa constrictor. It didn’t matter how willing Tony was, Loki always pinned him down in some manner. Maybe this was his need for control. 

Maybe (more likely) it was insecurity. 

_“Hey,”_ Tony murmured as Loki dragged his teeth down his lower lip. 

“I’m not—“ (Loki’s grip only intensified. If he squeezed any tighter and Tony would have a nasty bruise for tomorrow.) 

“—going anywhere,” he managed to finish. 

“I know,” came the reply, as rich and as suffocating as the sweetest syrup, “I won’t let you.” 

Those four words sent a bolt down Tony’s back. Flattery and terror pooled in the pit of his stomach as Loki claimed his mouth once more. The air in his lungs left him in a shudder. 

And Loki breathed it all in.


End file.
